


The Newby Chronicles

by Asriel20Asi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asriel20Asi/pseuds/Asriel20Asi
Summary: Several Drabbles about Newton (Blesstale) and Dreby (Cursetale/Comptonfell), I wrote about the cute little ship.
Comments: 1





	The Newby Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> It won't let me add tags for fan characters outside of the ones outside their database. #Dreby #Newton #Newby

The children start their first weeks of school, Newton being the older of the two is in a different class & grade then her. At first Dreby was super excited about making new friends, getting to learn new things and going to the same school as Newton.

Her self confidence began to dwindle when she realized how different she was from the other children her age. These children unbeknownst to the teacher were shunning the innocent little girl due to her strange habits & behavior.

Dreby was excited for Lunch cause she spotted Newton, but paused mid-step when she saw how popular he was with the other students and feared she'd bring Newton trouble were she to sit with him at lunch. The distraught little girl decided to head to a secluded little table in the corner of the cafeteria, instead of head towards the one who could always bring a smile to her face.

Sure Newton was having fun with his new classmates at lunch but...where was Dreby? Had she gotten lost on her way here, 'I was sure we had the same lunch slot...' he thought to himself but his thoughts were soon disrupted by his friends teasing him over something and forgot about his worries for a bit.

Dreby sat alone eating the lunch Fresh had made especially for her, a little note saying he wanted to hear all about her day when she got home. The little girl ate her lunch quietly, a few sniffles escaping her lips which was swallowed by the other children.

The time came for reccess, the 1 time the kids got to be outside and have fun. Dreby spotted Newton near the swings and chatting with the same classmates that had snubbed her offer of friendship. They seemed all buddy buddy with Newton, a few of the young girls batting their lashes at him and giggling softly as he chatted with them.

A giant lump built up in her throat, ceasing her words from escaping...she felt sick as she saw her best friend being nice to the people who made her feel like a freak. She ran back inside in order to cry in one of the stalls, she hated seeing Newton near those people but was afraid to reach out for his help.

The day ended, leaving Newton with a lump in his throat when he realized that Dreby had walked home on her own, 'I hope she is okay...' he thought while walking home alone, hugging himself as he felt like something was very wrong and worried over her all the way home.

Weeks passed as Dreby grew more timid at school, never once letting fresh or anyone outside school know of her troubles. Her teachers grew concerned due to the dwindling eagerness she had about coming to school but when questioned by the adults, she'd just said she was just tired or she wanted to give the other kids a chance to answer and etc.

Newton was growing increasingly frustrated due to Dreby constantly avoiding him at school and then acting like everything was okay afterwards. It wasn't until he saw with his own eyes at how she was treated by her fellow classmates. Dreby had tripped due to a boy stretching out his leg, a girl who had seemed so sweet slapped her book bag off her desk...the contents spilling onto the floor, the haunting laughter of the other children as she quickly picked up her things as the bell rang.

His heart dropped into his stomach when he realized how negligent he was to her and how horrible he was for not noticing sooner...

He snapped at them during recess, getting into a fist fight with a few of the boys in her class due to the nasty names they called her, bringing tears to her eyes. When asked by the principal about why he acted so rashly... He told him that he couldn't stand by after learning that these kids verbally, mentally and physically harassed his best friend after learning the truth.

After the parents were called, P.T. & Fresh thought it best to pull the children from that establishment and send them to a new school where they could start a new. Newton was happy to learn that Dreby was able to skip a few grades due to a bad analysis of her actual learning skills and was put in the class as Newton.

Dreby has learned to rely to voice her fears more, always telling Fresh the truth about what's happening at school, learning to trust her best friend more and realizing how much she is loved. Her new classmates find her strange habits to be fun and she fits in more here than her last school. All in all these 2 have each other's backs no matter what.


End file.
